My Little Vampire
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: Bella hates parties. Edward and Alice unfortunately tag team her into going to a dance. EdwardxBella


**Title: ****My Little Vampire**

** Author: Casper**  
**Disclaimer: **"Twilight" and all related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Rating: PG-13 **  
**Summary: **Bella x Edward, Jasper x Alice "The Party"  
**Warnings: **Nothing really bad, well except for Bella's temper.  
**Author's Notes: **This was written because I always found it funny how Bella absolutely hated parties and would always pout about it to the others. This is my take on another party.

I didn't find it all that funny. Well, not as much as Edward did anyway.

It was ridiculous that I had to suffer this punishment when I had done nothing wrong. But of course there really wasn't much I could do. I mean, sure, I could have stomped my feet and stubbornly stayed home but then Edward would have found some way to take me out, like Alice.

She was a force to be reckoned with indeed. So there I sat, not happy about what I had to do while I felt swift hands sweeping my hair up into a bun. "You're going to look so awesome," Alice beamed at the mirror, looking directly at me. I gave her a weak smile that I didn't even feel. "Oh, come on Bella, stop being such a spoil sport and have some fun."

The outfit Alice had on tugged about her curves perfectly and made me jealous when I thought about mine and how it felt skin tight and revealing. "Why exactly am I doing this again?" I asked, watching as Alice took bits of hair and curled them at the end.

Alice sighed but her enthusiasm was still very well intact.

"Because you love Edward and he would be disappointed if you didn't go. Besides, this is so you don't miss out on having some fun before-" Alice stopped and gave me a knowing look "Well, you know."

I sighed, already knowing I was trying to fight an already defeated battle. "But seriously, I don't even like these things. It's a big waste of _human_ life as it is."

Snorting like an angel, Alice flipped her black hair from her face and then brought a beautiful black choker with diamonds encrusted into a cross around my neck. I couldn't help but stare in wonderment at it. "Beautiful," was all I could think of.

"Edward picked it out especially for you," That was when my attention snapped back up to meet her eyes.

"He didn't spend money on me did he? Because if he did then I don't want it."

Rolling her eyes at me for the hundredth time that night, Alice patted me on the head like one would with a child that made a naïve comment.

I must have sounded like a child to them. They were all at least a century older than me as it was.

"Alright!" Alice cheered, raising her hands up in the air. "You're all done."

Those words seemed to make my body cement to the vanity seat because the second I tried to move, I realized I couldn't. I feared what I would be seeing in the full length mirror across the room. Alice, however, didn't seem to notice or didn't like to kill time as she picked me up by my arm quickly and dragged me over toward the mirror. "Well?" She asked happily.

Slowly, oh so slowly, I looked up to find something I wasn't expecting. Though the fake teeth weren't in yet, the black actually went well with the red bodice Alice had bought and shipped in from France. It was blood red - how appropriate - and tied in the back with a soft bow of ribbon.

The low cut didn't seem as bad as I had thought it would when I first saw it and it actually went well with my curves. Alice really did know what she was doing. The black velvet skirt came to my knees and slit slightly up to about three inches. It twirled with my body, making me ooh and aah it. "Wow," was all I could say.

My hair didn't look like it had been altered severely and curled lightly at the bottom as it swooped about my face like feathers.

Alice's face didn't hide any modesty as she polished her nails against her chest with a huge smile on her face. "You haven't even checked out the whole ensemble. Your stockings and boots await you, my dear."

It didn't take long before I was heading down the stairs, my boots clacking lightly against the marble steps of the Cullen's stairwell.

To my happiness, there wasn't an arrangement of onlookers by the bottom of the steps and I happily took a sigh of relief – that was until Edward bounded around the corner of the doorway that neared the hall with a camera in hand. If I hadn't been so flabbergasted by his appearance in that black Zorro outfit, with a patch of fabric missing in the front to show skin, I would have chucked the small purse that was being crushed in my white knuckled hand at his head.

Before I could screw the picture up by flipping him anything however, a flash blinded my eyes and swears were being muttered under my breath.

"Oh, come on Bella, it's not that bad. Besides," Edward gave her a debonair smile that really played well with his costume, "your mother would never forgive you if you didn't at least send her one picture dressed up as-"

"-a vampire" I rolled the word off my tongue so easily it almost scared me.

Edward gave a flashing grin as Alice turned on the steps and realized she'd forgotten something. How very – unlike her. "Hold on a second, I'll be right back." Just as quickly as she'd left, she returned, something in her hand that chewed at my curiosity.

"What do you have?" I managed to ask a second before she pushed me down the rest of the steps and over toward Edward. Immediately, I felt the comforting arm of Edward wrap around my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

"Bella," He said, then kissed my lips for only a moment then turned my face towards Alice.

Another flash.

I was going to kill them both – just as soon as I had enough energy to try.

Once everyone saw our costumes – I, the casual vampiress and my hero, Zorro, Alice comically dressed up as exactly that – Alice from Wonderland while Jasper had managed to find an old Navy fatigue uniform, we left. Rosalie and Emmett decided to sit out with the others.

When we entered the school gymnasium, it was filtered with different strobe lights, which bounced about the room like someone kept flicking on headlights outside in their car. My eyes, still a little bit wincing, followed Alice and Jasper, Edward right behind me with his hand delicately holding mine.

I could quickly make out a few people dressed in different costumes. A ghost, ghouls, witches and of course there couldn't be a Halloween party without a Frankenstein.

My foot halted when I happened to see Lauren and Jessica dressed as playboy bunnies. Were they joking?

Edward scoffed before replying in my ear, "They can't even come close to my little vampire." That sent tingles all the way down to my toes.

We found the table set with a witch's cauldron filled with punch along with different assortments of treats. People milled about, chatting and talking while others danced along the floor. I could barely make out what the music was, only a persistent beat echoing, bouncing around the room.

Catching my wavering look near the dance floor, Edward swept me up quickly and brought me to it without pause. Normally, I hate dancing, but something made me want to dance – with Edward of course.

He lightly swung me around so that I was facing him, my body lightly pressed up against his. I could smell his intoxicating scent that left me greedy for more as he lowered his head to kiss me between my eyes.

Slowly, we stepped one at a time, lightly swaying our bodies to a distant song that only we knew. Soon though, not being able to keep up without getting bumped, we went with the music and started to rock a little faster, my hands fastened to Edward's pants while his fished about the hem of my skirt.

Heat flushed into my cheeks as the song continued and my head was dizzy with Edward. He had luckily left the stupid hat that went with his costume so that I could run my fingers through his fine hair.

We kissed gently, then playfully. That was when I felt the sharp pain in my rib and knew it was time to sit out the next song – that was if the one playing ever ended.

Catching on quite quickly, Edward followed me as I made my way to an empty table in the corner. He sat next to me and pulled my legs into his lap for him to rub. They were still sore from "falling out a window" and I could already feel the building tension in them start to deplete thanks to the cool ghosting hands rubbing them.

"So are you having fun yet?" Edward asked loudly, as for me to hear him over the pounding music. I shrugged and leaned forward, allowing my legs to drop from his lap so that I could sit on it instead.

"I guess so," I breathed and I could have sworn I heard him take in a shocked breath as I kissed his lips sensuously. Of course, when something good happens in my life there is always something to wreck it. I felt the small tap on my shoulder and knew who it was immediately. "Yes Alice?"

She beamed at me before pulling me from Edward and onto the dance floor. I couldn't help but laugh at her enthusiasm as we started to dance to the music. Thankfully, a new song was playing, though I could hardly tell.

We stayed on the dance floor until I found Jasper coming to sweep Alice away and I turned to find my masked hero about to do the same to me when I felt that his arm was already around me and hauling me to his body. I greedily curled against him, stealing the smell of him and loving the feel of him against me.

"Are you having fun now?"

Looking up, I smirked. "I would have more fun if" I flicked my eyes toward the exit and back to him and found his beautiful eyes that seemed to look almost more mysterious with the mask cast their own gleam of untold delight at my plan "Are you in?"

He didn't answer and instead picked me up bridal style and announced to those in the way that I had fainted and needed to be taken home – quickly.

I tried not to laugh.

Fin


End file.
